tokyoghoulfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon D Kush
" Dumbass kid getting yourself killed" Leon to Ken during the Super Area arcs. Overview: (レオン・Dクッシュ Reon D kusshu) Leon D Kush is a one eyed zero ghoul, and former C.I.A agent and Mercenary, he currently works as a Dove hunter, taking down C.C.G investigators and protecting weak ghouls he did recently take up Mercenary work. Personality: Leon is brash, and seems harsh, and brutal in his actions, he is actually quite caring he hides this soft side by a though facade. Leon is shown to be rude, harsh, such as he punching Ken for making him waste too many bullets during the Super Area arc. Leon loved his mother and father, until their deaths at the hands of Ghouls and VT labs, Leon also had a younger sister but she was believed to be killed by VT labs. Leon during his time as his mercenary was cruel and brutal he had a kill count of 93 in different countries. Leon is also described as being smart, and very intelligent. Appearance: Leon is described as a tall and physically fit, he is seen in flashbacks to be wearing a typical garb of the C.I.A, later he is laid back, during his days as a merc, Leon History: Early childhood: Leon was born and raised in Egypt, his father was a C.I.A agent, and his mother was a Egyptian soldier/mercenary, while on a trip to Japan to visit his uncle his mother was killed by ghouls, meanwhile back home his father was killed while battling VT assassins. Leon was left a orphan he was taken in by his uncle and became a mercenary,when he was 16, while on his first assignment with his uncle, he killed the SSS ranked Ghoul "The Death Queen" and rescued a investigator, who then tried to recruit him into the C.C.G, but Leon simply refused stating " You b*** are a bunch of ho**". Mercenary days: Leon and his Uncle became one of the best and most well payed mercenaries in the world. While on a contract in the Congo, his uncle was killed by rebels. In rage Leon killed them, he learned to use the terrain to his advantage, he is also smart, and trained himself daily in hand-to-hand combat, wrestling, marksmanship, explosives, spying, he trained himself in the art of bugging, and blending in, as well as assassination arts. Leon encountered Ken's father, in Japan, while he was on a contract to kill a corrupt businessmen. Ghoul: Leon was on a assignment where she was captured by VT labs, and experimented on. He was deemed a failure, and set to be executed in the area. Leon got smart and activated his Kagune and escaped he slaughtered the personal and killed several android's, excluding VT-11,6, and VT-12. Leon started back up on Mercenary work, until he was hired to kill the Binge eater Rize, he encounters Rize and Jason and saves a young Ghoul girl named Mesh from Jason and Rize. Mesh followed him around since that day and became his adopted daughter. They briefly appear in Tokyo Ghoul Season 1, when Leon is walking Mesh to Antieku. Leon home schools Mesh to avoid trouble and move from ward to ward, its noted Leon has a bunch of safe houses,throughout Tokyo. Leon and Mesh apparently had a run in with Mado in the past, and Leon defeated Mado, the defeat is what is believed to have peaked Mado's interest in Ghouls. Truths of Blood arc: During the Truths of Blood arc of Tokyo Ghoul zero, a young Leon is shown in a flashback during a conversation between Tatara and Eto who were discussing Leon's rescue of a group of Ghouls from Agori Tree in the 16th ward, Tatara reviles he ran into Leon during a civil war in a fictional Asian country which borders China Tatara and his fellow ghouls used the war and chaos as a feeding frenzy, Leon stopped them and killed Tataras twin sister (* who is never mentioned in the anime or manga of the main version). Leon is shown to be at least 20 years old